


December 11: Juicy Pears and Rotten Eggs

by dizzy



Series: 2017 (the darkest timeline) daily fic advent [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: prompt:""Don't you dare look at my boner while we're arguing!"





	December 11: Juicy Pears and Rotten Eggs

"Did you-" Phil hesitates, fingers trailing up the back of Dan's neck. Dan's mouth is dropped open and he's two seconds away from whimpering, Phil knows it. 

"Did I what?" Dan asks, clenching his fingers into Phil's shirt. 

They had a short morning with not enough time to finish something they started, and they've both been looking forward to bedtime approaching when it's socially acceptable to stop answering emails and taking calls. 

"Did you-" Phil's expression cracks with a grin. "Brush your teeth? I'm not kissing you with skunk breath." 

"Did I-" Dan's mouth gapes open but for a different reason now, and he shoves hard at Phil's chest until Phil rolls off of him. 

Phil just keeps rolling, over until he's on his stomach again, burying his face in the pillow and giggling as Dan beats him about the back and head with a different pillow. 

"Did I-" Fwap. "-fucking-" Fwap. "-brush my-" Fwap. "-goddamned-" _FWAP_ "-teeth-" Dan heaves a frustrated breath. "After you made me eat this fucking awful beans, I don't know, _Phil_ , I think your punishment should be kissing me anyway." 

Dan manhandles Phil onto his back again and leans down, kissing messily with too much tongue and spit despite Phil's muffled protests. 

"Ew, ew, I can still taste it!" Phil shrieks, trying to scramble away from Dan while wiping at his wet mouth and chin with the back of a hand.

"Oh no you don't," Dan says, pinning Phil down. He's heavier than Phil, body sturdier, and Phil knows he can't get away. "We need to have a conversation, mister. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but since you brought it up-" 

(Knows he doesn't really want to. There's something delicious about being trapped under Dan...) 

"I brought what up!" Phil says, protesting his involvement without even knowing the crime. "Why talk, no, no talk, sexy times!" 

"Sexy times after talk," Dan says, batting Phil's hands away before poking him in each shoulder with an index finger. "We need. To talk. About you and your fucking obsession with plot twists in the gaming videos. This has been a rapid decline from fighting over a biscuit to having to ingest awful things and I'm putting my foot down. You clear everything with me from now on, before the camera is rolling, and are you even listening to me?" 

Phil flushes. 

Well, flushes more. He was already fairly flushed from half a handjob as they watched television, before they moved it toward the bed. 

"I'm listening," he reassures Dan. "No more beans." 

"Not just beans," Dan says. He shifts back and forward. It's normal Dan levels of fidgeting, Dan's inability to be entirely still, but Phil bites his bottom lip because the friction feels nice. "Anything. I don't want any spicy gummies. I don't want any mystery guess the flavor goo. I don't want anything going into my mouth that I'm not fully aware the flavor of.... what?" 

He sounds less than amused, and more than a little wary at the same time. 

"I just." Phil's voice goes squeaky again. "I've got something for your mouth you definitely already know the flavor of." 

He barely gets the last few words out before Dan grabs him and starts to hit him with the pillow again, this time going right for the face.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com)! or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/alittledizzy)! or don't! your choice! happy holidays!


End file.
